NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the Andromeda Galaxy. Powers and Abilities NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. NRG can channel his heat underground, which results with the eruption of massive geysers of lava. In Cosmic Destruction, it was shown that NRG could make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which was powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. Outside his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. NRG can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. As shown in Hot Stretch, NRG can fire energy balls and energy out of his mouth. He can make himself glow like a light bulb as seen in his fight against Zs'Skayr. Equipment NRG's Containment Suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep its radiation level to a minimum. NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. Like P'andor, NRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. History In Alpha * He fought Nyancy's tiger. (flashback) Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the clothing NRG has on his true form is a lower level containment suit, which helps him keep his form, and maintain safer radiation levels for a short time out of the suit. * NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a cross between a tortoise and a turtle, Water Hazard being a mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off of Prypiat. * NRG and the other Andromeda aliens have powers linked to a certain classical element; for NRG, it's fire. * NRG appeared in the Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had 6 holes on his helmet. * NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-Bs don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from causing radiation poisoning to those who are vulnerable to his radiation. * In Cosmic Destruction, NRG's suit is shown to be rusted in certain places, while in the show, it isn't. * NRG is June's Alien of the Month. * He has a level 10 suit in Project Exonaut. * In all of the episodes NRG's true form is seen, the Omnitrix symbol is on his armor and his suit. ** However, according to Derrick J. Wyatt, NRG's Omnitrix "unplugs" from the armor. * As shown in The More Things Change: Part 2, NRG's spit is made out of radiation. * So far, NRG has the shortest name out of all of Ben's aliens. * NRG is the second alien to wear a containment suit. The first was Echo Echo. However, the former can exit his suit, unlike the latter.